


Say Something.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [210]
Category: Chasing Shadows, nonfandom
Genre: 3 years prior to events of CS, Blue eyes are unnatural, First Words, Fluff, Gen, Telepathy, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: On a cold winter’s night during a snowstorm, two fugitives hide from their pursuers amongst thick banks of snow. While the elder ponders his loneliness, a sudden voice appears in his mind which makes him realise he might not be quite so lonely after all...((As in, the girl uses telepathy for the first time))





	Say Something.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if telepathy means mind-reading or mind-talking, but in this case it’s the latter. 
> 
> These characters are from my upcoming novel, Chasing Shadows, so I don’t know how much sense this will make to you. I’ll try my best to give a short outline of what’s going on below!
> 
> At this point in the story, two years have passed since M, a strange young man with a bad habit of trusting people too easily, unintentionally kidnapped a newborn baby. This caused a mysterious group to start chasing them, forcing them to travel the world to save their lives. The girl is strange and doesn’t act like other children, but she’s still trying to learn about the world as best she can. She’s a mute and can’t speak aloud, but she does have the ability to communicate telepathically as she finds out here.
> 
> So... yeah. Long story. I should know; I’m writing a novel about it.
> 
> Hope you like what you can make of this :-)
> 
> ((Oh, by the way, blue eyes are extremely rare in this world- only two characters are shown to have them. The significance of this is revealed really late in the book, so I won’t spoil it by saying anything now.))

It had been two years since M kidnapped that girl, and still she hadn’t made a sound. He wondered if it was his fault for taking her without warning- he’d cursed her into silence, perhaps. But that didn’t make sense. Kidnapped or not, she still should have learnt to speak, right? It wasn’t like he didn’t talk to her or anything!

M held the girl closer to his chest to keep her warm. Lukansian winters were always rather harsh, especially at night, and he needed to look after her as best he could. Maybe it was his guilt prompting him to do so, or perhaps he genuinely cared for her, but either way he wanted her to be as happy and healthy as possible.

“I wish you’d say something sometimes.” He said quietly to the girl. She looked at him through those unnatural bright blue eyes with an expression which said far more than words ever could. Then, she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face without reason. M’s eyes widened in panic as he tried to figure out why she was doing that.

 _So do I._ A voice sounded in his mind, loud and clear. It was the voice of a young woman, or a teenager perhaps. She spoke Lukansian like him, but she had a strange accent which he couldn’t quite pinpoint. It was like a combination of Myrrhilian and Ilsi, but at the same time neither. M somehow knew whose voice he was hearing.

“So you can talk.” The girl looked surprised. She closed her eyes again.

 _You heard me?_ It was definitely her that time, although M didn’t see her lips move once while she spoke.

“How are you doing that?” He asked in genuine confusion.

 _I have always been able to. But... usually you cannot hear me, so I assume I was only thinking the words until now._ M found the more he heard her speak, the more he liked her voice. He still didn’t get why she was so mature for a baby, but he supposed it was just another mystery surrounding the girl. 

“You sound older than you look.” M remarked in an attempt to explain this to the girl. She smiled this time, only weakly. He absently stroked the chestnut locks which had only started to grow from her scalp a few months ago. 

_I should sound younger? But you speak like this...._ M laughed softly despite himself. Hearing a baby say such things was so _odd_ that it was actually funny.

“I speak like an adult. When a child is learning how to speak, they don’t instantly know every word.” The girl seemed genuinely surprised by that, causing M to suppress another laugh. He felt bewildered, but was kind of happy at the same time. Maybe now travelling the world would be less lonely. 

_I suppose I am not an ordinary child, then._ The girl apparently didn’t know how to use contractions, M noticed. Yet another unusual thing about her. There were another ten things every day, he’d found.

“No, I suppose not.” He replied evenly as he wrapped more of his cloak around her. He’d been meaning to make her one, but the nearest town supplying materials was miles away and they couldn’t risk travelling there without being detected by their pursuers. His own cloak would have to do for now.

 _Should we go to sleep?_ She made it sound more like a statement than a question, something M realised she’d done when asking other things too. So she needed to practise inflection as well as contractions. He started to formulate a list in his mind. 

“Yeah, as soon as we find a good place. There are lots of caves and large holes around here hidden between the snow banks. We’ll find one in no time.” The corners of the girl’s lips turned up again. She liked smiling, although she didn’t do it as often as some children. 

M rose with the girl in his arms, and they proceeded onwards into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a writeblr dedicated to my novels! If you liked what you read and/or want to know more about M and the nameless girl’s story, please feel free to check it out! Right now I only have two posts (and a lot of reblogs of writing stuff or things I drew inspiration from), but I did make a page on my novel(s) which has a much better explanation of the plot and characters than the one I gave in the start notes.
> 
> Here’s the link- https://www.jane-l-ohlson.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompt- Baby’s first words.
> 
> I put off writing this prompt for ages, which is why I ended up writing about my novel characters to motivate me into writing something for it (I’m still really behind on oneshots, sorry! I got three done today though~)
> 
> Original Number- 159.


End file.
